neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Ollie
Donkey Ollie the self proclaimed symbol of god. He betrayed the Church of Jesus believing he was the one true son of God. He was also believed to hate niggers. Appearance Donkey Ollie is coated in light gray fur. He has blonde hair matching his yellow hooves. He also has a white patch of fur on his underbelly. Personality Ollie is a self righteous hypocrite who believes he is the symbol of God's Reincarnation. After purchasing several slaves he treated them as if they were dirt putting himself on a higher pedestal. Fanfic Donkey Ollie vs. Yoshikage Kira- SHOWDOWN One night Donkey Ollie had been drinking too much gin. at the local fight club. He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much. Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking. Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist! This one was evil! Donkey Ollie ran to stranger and hit them, it was Yoshikage Kira! "How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!" "Yes, we fight now!" "No, I will take over your body and rape you!" No Donkey Ollie screamed in agony. and he screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt! Our hero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on he. but not before Yoshikage Kira plunged hismonster errection into the nearest female! "Ouch!" said s sister "Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!" "My friend! said Donkey Ollie, you are a man!" he said and saying he did! "Yes" he said and he looked with love towards Donkey Ollie, I am also your long lost grandma." "but I thought Yoshikage Kira was that?" "Yes, and we conceived you together, so we are both :D" "Oh that is good" said Donkey Ollie "No it is not! Mahaha!!. You see i must kill you because I was told to by my mothers troute "But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset. But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Yoshikage Kira, there was one thing Donkey Ollie wanted to take care of. He had to introduce Jesus Christ to his parents. (A/N he's ghey, read my other stories how that happened.) Donkey Ollie had been thinking for it for a longitme. His parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and homophybic But Donkey Ollie had told them that he finally got engaged and that he would introduce Jesus Christ to the family before they would make it official (A/N there is geymarriadge in Earth. If you want to know how htat happened, read my other stories!) "Uuuuurgh," Donkey Ollie said while laying on his bed "I can handle it," Jesus Christ said while sitting naked next to Donkey Ollie while stroking his one-eyed monster. "You don't know my parents!" Donkey Ollie said. "I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Jesus Christ spoke wisely. "I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh." "We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Jesus Christ said manly and then boned Donkey Ollie hard in the arse. His finess and strong muscles impressed Donkey Ollie a lot. He doubted that he could show that to his parents. Then Donkey Ollie snugged deeper into Jesus Christ's arms. He felt safe there. Donkey Ollie knew that whatever would happen, Jesus Christ would protect him. The day of the dinner had come. Donkey Ollie and Jesus Christ took a bus to his parents. They came into a dining room and the table had already laid. "Ah, you've finally arrived," Donkey Ollie's mom said and she looked at Jesus Christ, "You're late." "It wasn't her fault," Jesus Christ said always as protective of Donkey Ollie as he was. "It was the weather." "Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen. "Wow," Donkey Ollie said, "she didn't even shake your hands." "Oh well," Jesus Christ said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why Donkey Ollie had falled in love with the man. Donkey Ollie was busy swooning over his fiancé when his dad came in. "Boy," dad said and the stared at Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ shook his hand politely. "Ah, you're here too," dad said to Donkey Ollie, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation." "uuuuuurgh," Donkey Ollie said and went into the kitchen. He hated how his dad considered him less than a man. Only because he was the 'girl' in the relationship didn't mean he wasn't manly at all! Then Donkey Ollie's mother made him do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inheritly used to these sorts of things. Then dinner came. Donkey Ollie was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Donkey Ollie wasn't even allowed to see where Jesus Christ went off to. Just before he carried in the first plate of food, he felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down his back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Donkey Ollie was still too annoyed with his parents! Then Donkey Ollie carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Yoshikage Kira sat! Yoshikage Kira laughed at him, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!" Donkey Ollie threw down the meal and flexed his muscles. Oh, he had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Yoshikage Kira going to feel the fullest extend of Donkey Ollie's rightious fury, Donkey Ollie could also unleash his frustration with his parents! He threw the dish at Yoshikage Kira like a disco. But as it hit his archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram! "If you want to see your parents again," Yoshikage Kira said, "come to my Cave Network" Donkey Ollie felt conflicted. On one hand, Donkey Ollie hated his parents, on the other, he still needed them for the wedding! Jesus Christ came in and said: "We should save your parents." "But uuuuuuurgh," Donkey Ollie said. "No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you." "Alright. Fine." We are almost there I..I can sense it" He walked around, stopping where it hurt the most, turned, and moved forward."You are in great pain, must you do this to yourself?" said ."Yes, I must. I must endure it. I must head towards the pain, its the only way of finding him" So they proceeded. This went on for sometime. They walked about for a bit, stopping outside a tall spaceelivator. "Yoshikage Kira....He is here", said Donkey Ollie As they entered there was lots of Highwaymans. So they swung back their trenchcoats and murdercided them all with their concealed webley revolvers of awesome. They steped over the dead bodys and made their way forward past the blood and guts they sprayed over the walls just moments before. vometted in disgustand blood came out. "Lets take the ventalation shaft!" "Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected" So they got into the ventilation shaft. needed to remove some cloths in order to fit.So did , who stripped to her flower paturned bra. Jesus Christ joined in by removing his pants (even though he didnt need to because he was skinny and would fit in fine anyway without the need to remove his pants). Donkey Ollie just took all the clothes off, it was easier.His manhold swung beneath him as he crawled into the passpage. Jesus Christ was shy, but decided to remove all her cloths anyway. Jesus Christ noticed Donkey Ollies erection, but didnt say anythingThe passage was narrow, so they bleed a bit to squeeze past. They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart. We are here, said Donkey Ollie crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on. "So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky A pterodactyl appeared above them. Yoshikage Kira laughed at them from it. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" "I could gun you all down from here with my mace, but I would rather do this...personal style." he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop "Ready?" he said, still laughing. Donkey Ollie removed his shirt and flexed his abs. "Yes. I am ready. I was born ready." With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral wands). "I kill you dead" Yoshikage Kira head butted Donkey Ollie in the chest Blood splashed onto the floor. Donkey Ollie fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Yoshikage Kira "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?" "I had too, for all that is good and just in the world." "Well now you will die. Goodbye." Yoshikage Kira leaned over Donkey Ollie holding his penis. "Quick Donkey Ollie use this!" said Jesus Christ ,chucking a nearby bikini towards Donkey Ollie. Donkey Ollie grabbed it and chucked it towards Yoshikage Kira hard, knocking him backwards....off the edge of the tall cave network they were on! "Goodbye, Yoshikage Kira have a nice fall!" "ARrrrrgggg" SPLAT! Some blood sprayed up and splashed on them. "We are safe now, he fell to certain doom." Jesus Christ and Jeffy got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all" "Dont mention it." But then! Yoshikage Kira appeared! He had landed in his jump-jet that was nearby! "I will get you next time! I will kill you all!" To Be Continued! Relationships Nathan Birdington - He treats Nathan as a lesser person but still holds respect for Nathan after defending him from the Jewish Empire Jeffy - Donkey Ollie sees him as a retard with potential powers to be a king which is why he adopted him into his party Goku - He can beat him up but chooses not to Yoshikage Kira - He strongly dislikes Kira after he tried to sell Ollie in the Illegal Donkey Trade Market Freddie Freaker- Ollie had a brawl with him. And because Freddie Freaker is a fucking god, he won. Freddie Freaker plans to kill Jesus, to become the biggest god ever. Barack Obama- One of the niggers he killed by saying the n-word. Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Main Protagonists Category:9gag users Category:White Supremacists Category:Overpowered Characters